Taking AIM
by Persiana13
Summary: Set in L1701E's Misfit-verse.  The West Coast Avengers have to deal with AIM, and some old faces come out of the woodwork.  Introducing Spider-woman.  Guest starring Spider-man.
1. Chapter 1

**Taking AIM **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Leon/Crisis and Farrah/Persiana. _

Chapter 1: Spidey Comes to Town 

"Whoa!"  
A teen in a red and blue costume with spider-like black webbing was acrobatically dodging another attack. His name is Peter Parker, the teen hero Spider-man. Having been bitten by a radioactive spider, Peter now had the strength, agility, reflexes of a spider. His Spider-sense warned him of impending dangers as he said,

"Hey, don't you know it's not nice to shoot people with electricity?"

One of his enemies was dressed in a green and yellow costume, with a yellow lightning bolt for a mask. His name was Max Dillion, the villain Electro. Electro shouted,

"You're in for a real shock, Spider-man! I've brought some friends of mine!"

Spider-man whirled around,

"Oh, crap."

There were five more villains right behind the arachnid hero. He waved,

"Uh, hi, guys."

Rhino, Shocker, Scorpion, Boomerang, and Speed Demon were all smirking evilly. Spider-man groaned,

"Oh, come on. Six on one? How is this fair?"

Rhino cracked his knuckles,

"It ain't supposed to be, bug boy."

Spider-man was about to make a comeback when a female voice said,

"If you're going to insult someone, horn-head, at least know the difference between a bug and an arachnid."

Everyone looked up and saw a white-haired cat-girl dressed in red, dangling from the ceiling. Her name is Farrah Willows, the teen West Coast Avenger Persiana. She somersaulted down off the ledge and landed as gracefully as her feline form would allow. She then stood up straight and smiled,

"Hi, guys."

Boomerang grunted,

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Persiana tilted her head slightly,

"That is one of the great mysteries of the universe. Why are we here? Why are any of us here? Where do we all come from?"

Spider-man blinked,

"You do that very well."

The white-furred girl grinned,

"Naturally."

Shocker got his gauntlets ready,

"No more jokes! Die!"

As he was about to fire, the sonic-wave making villain felt a jolt of electricity run through his body. He screamed and one of the gauntlets fired on the floor, sending him out of the building. Boomerang shouted,

"What was that for, Electro?"

Electro shook his head,

"That wasn't me! Honest!"

"Da, it was me."

A red-headed teen girl dressed in all black came from behind the counter of the bank. Her name is Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow. She grinned,

"Now, are you all going quietly?"

Speed Demon moved in next,

"I got her!"

A blur leveled the villainous speedster quickly. A blonde teen in a red trench coat and white jeans knocked him out. His name is Leon Maxwell, the Avenger known as Crisis. He shook his head,

"I don't think that's how you treat a woman."

Rhino charged,

"Oh, yea! You think you're tougher than me!"

He gored Crisis out of the bank and onto the streets. Spider-man blinked,

"The guy with the sword, boyfriend, right?"

Farrah nodded,

"Yep. If only Barbie keeps away."

Peter blinked,

"Barbie?"  
Black Widow said,

"Long story, Spider-man. Right now, we have them to deal with."

Boomerang threw several small boomerangs at the three heroes. Spider-man flipped to the ceiling, while Persiana bent over backwards with astounding flexibility. She flipped back up and made a bee-line for the boomerang throwing villain. Spider-man went to deal with Electro, and Black Widow took on Scorpion.

Persiana did some gymnastic movements, dodging gracefully around some of Boomerang's shots. Boomerang went for another one when Persiana dropped in front of him and, flipping onto his shoulders, scratched his eyes with her feet claws. Boomerang shouted in pain and went to hold his eyes as he let go of the boomerang. It flew harmlessly out the hole caused by Rhino and Crisis.

Black Widow braced herself against Scorpion. The former detective shouted,

"I hate spiders!"

He whipped his tail and shot acid out of the tail. Natasha dodged it and fired a gun at the arachnid villain. Scorpion dodged it and tried to whip his tail again to knock out the spy. Black Widow ducked underneath it and let loose with another Widow's Sting. The shock paralyzed Scorpion, which let Natasha deliver a roundhouse kick to his head, knocking him out.

Spider-man was busy dodging from Electro again. This time, though, Spider-man pulled one of the sprinkler head and let it rain all over the electricity making villain. He felt the water and immediately, his powers began to hurt him. He ended up shocking himself.

Persiana looked around, worried about Crisis,

"We have to go after my boyfriend!"

Crisis came in at that moment, dropping an unconscious Rhino. He asked,

"Do any of you know how one of Boomerang's boomerangs ended up out there?"

The three other heroes looked at each other and shrugged. The red-eyed hero took off his glasses,

"I guess I that settles that."

Spider-man said,

"You said it. Wow, I had no idea San Diego was so dangerous. A lot like New York."

Leon shrugged,

"You get used to it. Why are you here, anyway, Spider-man?"

Spider-man rubbed the back of his head,

"Well, I needed to get away from New York for a little bit. Things happened and I just needed a new space for a while."

Persiana said,

"You're more than welcome to stay with us for a while, Spidey?"

Black Widow shook her head,

"What would the adults say about that?"

The cat-girl waved off,

"Come on, Nat. It's Spider-man. He's cool!"

Leon shook his head,

"All right, Persiana. He can come, but you're going to be the one that explains this to Pulsar when she finds out. And, she's still mad ever since War Machine went full auto trying to kill that fly."

Peter blinked,

"Wait, what?"

Black Widow said,

"Don't ask. You don't want to know."

Spider-man blinked underneath his mask; going back to New York sounded like a very good idea right about now.

Next Chapter:

Spider-man gets introduced to the rest of the West Coast Avengers. Chaos Ensues!


	2. Chapter 2

**Taking AIM **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own my OCs. _

Chapter 2: Meet and Greet! 

Spider-man, Crisis, Persiana and Black Widow all returned to the West Coast Avengers' compound. The arachnid hero looked around,

"Nice digs!"

Persiana walked on her hands, displaying her feline balance and grace,

"It's nice for a cat like me. It really gives me room to stretch."

She arched her spine, flipping up and wrapping her arms around her boyfriend, giggling. Leon shook his head,

"Yet, somehow, you and Carol can't get along, despite all this space."

Peter blinked,

"Carol?"

Natasha said,

"Carol Danvers. She is Miss Marvel, another teammate."

Just at that very moment, a loud roar was heard coming in from the compound,

"FURBALL, I KNOW IT WAS YOU!"  
A blonde young teen girl in a one piece black costume and eye mask stormed out of the compound. Indeed, it was Carol Danvers, the heroine Miss Marvel. She stormed right up to her arch-nemesis shouted,

"Where is it?"

Farrah said innocently,

"Barbie, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Leon shook his head,

"Give it back, Farrah."

The lioness acrobat was surprised,

"Oh, come on, Leon. You really expect to take her side. Knowing Barbie here, she'd forget her ass if it wasn't super-glued to the rest of her plastic body."

Natasha shook her head, sighing,

"Farrah, just give back whatever you took from Carol. We seriously do not need another fight right now."

As the women and Crisis went back and forth, Spider-man was in sort of a trance when he saw Carol. There was something about her that caught Peter's attention. Almost, in an instant, he could see his former girlfriend, Gwen Stacey, in Carol. The two almost became one person and he held his head. He began screaming,

"No! Not again!"

He then jumped high and far off into the compound. The others, who had stopped arguing, had noticed this.

Sam Wilson, the teen Avenger Falcon, and his bird buddy Redwing, came out of the house,

"What's Spider-man doing here?"

Farrah shrugged,

"Beats me. Barbie probably scared him off."

Carol folded her arms,

"It's more like he couldn't stand the sight of our unsightly ass."

The feral cat-girl hissed and tried to go after her nemesis when her boyfriend stepped in front of her,

"Farrah, she is not worth it. Let it go."

The half-Kree teen walked away, scoffing,

"You two have fun. I'm going to be a responsible teammate and check up on our guest."

Farrah smirked,

"And check him out too."

The Air Force Brat shouted,

"I heard that!"

**Meanwhile… **

AIM, or Advanced Ideas and Mechanics, was part of the infamous Hydra terrorist organization. They were infamous in providing Hydra with the technology for committing terrorist acts, and were often thwarted by Nick Fury and SHIELD. It was within the confines of a base hidden from SHIELD just off of the California coast that a tall, blonde woman was working in a lab. This woman was Dr. Eve Willows, former Hellfire Club pawn. Her daughter Farrah was turned into her present were-cat state, and she was the one that sent the infamous Dragon Man android after the newly formed West Coast Avengers. Presently, she is working on an experiment with another AIM scientist; Arnim Zola. Arnim Zola was nowhere to be found in the base at present, but what the two of them were designing was going to be undoubtedly, a scientific abomination.

Arnim Zola's voice could be heard over the intercom,

"How are the artificial cells coming?"

Dr. Willows spoke back into the intercom,

"They are coming along nicely. Soon, they will be completed."

Arnim Zola nodded,

"Excellent."

Just then, a teen girl with fiery red hair and in a black, skin-tight costume, stormed in. She had fiery eyes as she yelled,

"What is this?"

Eve shook her head, sighing,

"Satana, please. This is important."

Satana was a succubus that had seen Crisis before, and had an instant attraction to the swordsman. Though the Lethal Legion was disbanded, Satana agreed to join up with Dr. Willows insofar as to get Crisis for herself. Eve agreed, but secretly resented the arrangement. (1)

Satana pouted,

"What's important is getting my man away from those man-eating bitches! Neither of those two women deserves him!"

Eve maintained her composure as she said,

"I am currently working on a project that will help you capture your boyfriend. Would you please allow me to continue?"

Satana rolled her eyes,

"Whatever. I'll go bother Ares for a while."

She left. Eve Willows shook her head in disgust at the sight of that thing even being remotely attracted to a man like Crisis.

She would make him pay dearly…

Next Chapter:

Carol tracks down Spider-man and he explains why he reacted the way he did. Plus, more insanity at the Compound!

(1) Read Brothers in Arms for details


	3. Chapter 3

**Taking AIM **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own my OCs. _

Chapter 3: Past Mistakes 

Spider-man was perched on a tree limb on the compound. He held his head, as if trying to forget some horrible past mistake he made.

"Spider-man?"  
The arachnid hero turned and saw Carol floating near him. Peter held his head,

"No, please, go away."

He was sniffing, and Carol floated next to him. She sat on the branch and placed her hand on his,

"What's wrong?"

Peter shook his head,

"I don't want to talk about it."

Carol got closer,

"Come on. I want to talk."

Spider-man sighed and he began explaining,

"Well, I came to San Diego to get away. I made a bad choice in New York and I needed to get away from it."

He took a breath and continued,

"There was this guy named Norman Osborn. He was the Green Goblin. He took my girlfriend Gwen and he just dropped her from the bridge. I tried to rescue her, but it was too late. I was so busy rescuing other people the Goblin had terrorized that I didn't get to her in time. I let her die. I let Gwen die."

He broke down, crying. Carol shook her head and held him,

"I'm so sorry, Spider-man. I had no idea."

Spider-man shook his head, still being cradled,

"The worst part of it was, I went after him. I wanted to kill Osborn so badly, but I didn't. I don't know if it was the right thing to do, but, I couldn't bring myself to kill him. Despite everything he did, I actually felt sorry for him. Sorry that he had been reduced to this, a delusional madman."

Below them, the other teen West Coast Avengers were watching, hearing everything. Black Panther shook his head,

"Such heartache."

Hercules cracked his knuckles,

"The coward Goblin. I would gladly make him pay with my fists."

Carol then looked down and shouted,

"What are you doing, listening in?"

Spider-man blinked,

"Wait, what?"

Persiana rolled her eyes,

"Oh, come on. Like we didn't hear everything that was going on?"

Redwing, who was perched in the tree, squawked. Carol shook her head,

"There's no privacy around here, is there?"

At that moment, Gyrich marched out with the adult West Coast Avengers,

"You're security system is lacking. Imagine if one of your enemies came in here."

Jim Rhodes, the hero War Machine, shook his head,

"Sir, I think you're overreacting."

Simon Williams, the hero Wonder Man, looked curiously,

"Why are the kids looking up the tree?"

Carol floated down and Spider-man flipped down from the branch. He landed gracefully and waved,

"Hi, guys."

Gyrich looked like he was about to explode.

**Meanwhile… **

Eve Willows was reviewing the notes when several AIM troopers were brought in. Two of them were carrying a young teen girl with jet black hair. The AIM officer ordered,

"Where should we put her?"

Eve directed,

"On the table."

The girl spat,

"Let me go, creeps!"

Eve then looked at her folder,

"Jessica Drew, I take it. Former high school student, now high school drop-out."

Jessica was strapped to the table. She still kept struggling as she tried to get out of her restraints. Eve shook her head,

"I should pity you, but, after the failed experiment last time, I finally found the flaw in it."

She took a syringe and adjusted her glasses,

"You may feel some slight discomfort."

The blonde scientist injected the contents into Jessica's arm. Jessica fought to stay awake, but was not unconscious. Eve then looked up and ordered,

"Begin the reconditioning treatment. Do not let up into she has regained consciousness, do you understand?"

The AIM guards saluted and rolled the table out of there.

Elsewhere in the compound, in the shadows, Arnim Zola was working on a project of his own. He chuckled as he put the finishing touches on it. He said,

"Now, it is complete. The ultimate weapon that will destroy the Avengers forever!"

Next Chapter:

The Insanity Continues as Gyrich flips out and, soon, an attack is made on the West Coast Compound! Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	4. Chapter 4

**Taking AIM **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own my OCs. _

Chapter 4: Flip Out 

Gyrich pointed at Spider-man,

"What the hell is this?"

Spider-man said,

"I'm Spider-man!"

The crew-cut man shouted,

"I know that, you moron! What are you doing here?"

Persiana said,

"I brought him in to check the place out!"

Gyrich snapped,

"You let a potential threat into this compound?"

Spider-man said,

"Hey, I'm insulted!"  
Persiana waved it off,

"Calm down, G-man. Spider-man's cool. I've made sure he hasn't touched anything he's not supposed to; like Barbie's inflated chest."

Miss Marvel shouted,

"You little-!"

She went to throttle her furry feline nemesis when Crisis got between them,

"Enough, you two!"

Simon said,

"So, he's been watched the whole time!"

Carol nodded,

"He did swing off, but he didn't get very far. Spidey's just going through a lot right now."

Gyrich roared,

"I DON'T CARE IF HE'S WALKING ACROSS THE COUNTRY BAREFOOT! HE'S A SECURITY HAZARD AND A MENACE!"

Spider-man blinked,

"Wow, are you like related to J. Jonah Jameson? Seriously, that's exactly something he would say."

Farrah asked,

"That's the guy that owns the Daily Bugle, right?"

The arachnid hero nodded,

"Yeah, the guy has it out for me. He's hated me since day one when I became a hero, but I haven't figured out why he does it."

Vision, the green and yellow android, said,

"Spider-man is not a threat to our security."

Falcon smirked,

"The toaster oven over here is making more sense than you, Gyrich."

Gyrich screamed,

"Don't get me started on that! I'll deal with that when I talk to Fury!"

He stormed off the compound. As he did, Farrah giggled. Leon turned to his girlfriend,

"What are you planning?"

The cat-girl grinned,

"You're the precog. You tell me."

In a moment, Gyrich screamed,

"WHICH ONE OF YOU PUNKS DID THIS TO MY CAR? IT'S PINK!"  
Farrah smirked,

"So, do you think Gyrich likes the paint job?"

Sam grinned,

"You should see what me and Herc did to the inside of it."

Gyrich then screamed again,

"WHAT ARE ALL THESE PICTURES OF QUICKSILVER DOING IN HERE?"  
Crystal's voice could be heard,

"HEY, THOSE ARE MINE!"

And, the sounds of a fight erupted. Spider-man blinked,

"Uh, is this normal?"

T'challa said,

"If you mean that Crystal has an obsession with Quicksilver, then yes. If you mean that everybody Gyrich encounters has caused him physical harm, then yes to that as well."

Spider-man nodded,

"I see. So, is there anything else I need to know?"

Leon answered,

"Yes."

He pointed to Farrah and Carol,

"These two love to fight each other."

Persiana said,

"Only because Barbie doesn't know her place. He's mine."

Miss Marvel shot back,

"Yeah, right. You don't deserve a man like him. He and I are WAY more compatible."

At this, Farrah tackled her nemesis, a cat-fight breaking out. Falcon added,

"Oh, and whatever you do, don't mention Thor around Hercules."

Hercules screamed,

"That wannabe bastard! He dares besmirch me!"

He uprooted a tree and threw it into the distance. Spider-man nodded,

"O-K. Good to know."

**As for the tree… **

Monet St. Croix, the Hellion known as M, was in Los Angeles, shopping for a new dress. She scanned the racks at an exclusive boutique in the hopes of out doing the other Hellion girls. She smiled,

"This one shall do nicely."

Taking the red silk dress, she stepped into the dressing room. At that precise moment, the tree fell into the store and landed right on top of M.

Needless to say, the dress was ruined…

Next Chapter:

More Insanity with the West Coast Avengers, and AIM finally makes a move.


	5. Chapter 5

**Taking AIM **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own my OCs. _

Chapter 5: Seeing Double? 

Spider-man hung from the ceiling, watching the two girls fight. He blinked and looked at Crisis,

"So, both these girls like you?"

Leon nodded, sighing,

"Yes, and they fight constantly."

Gyrich screamed,

"GET CRYSTAL OFF OF ME! SHE'S FOAMING AT THE MOUTH!"  
Falcon, who was paying attention to the fight, said,

"That's nice. Keep it up."

He and Hercules were egging on their teammates. Peter said,

"You're dating one of them, right?"

Leon nodded,

"Yeah, Persiana. I just wish she'd calm down. She's letting her territorial nature get the better of her."

Peter shook his head,

"You know, you should break them up."

The red-eyed swordsman looked at him through his glasses,

"If there's anything I've learned, besides the training and learning how to work a sword, it's this; never, under any circumstances, get between two brawling girls. Especially those two. It is not pretty."

Carol shouted,

"Get off of me, furball!"

Farrah hissed,

"Make me, you plastic-assed bitch!"

The two then continued to roll around the ground, exchanging insults and punches.

Just then, Vision received a radio broadcast,

"I am detecting reports of an unidentified teenage girl with powers similar to Spider-man in the San Diego downtown area."

Everyone stopped what they were doing, even the fight. Spider-man blinked,

"Wait, there's a girl with powers like mine?"  
Before he could get an answer, he launched a web line and was slinging out of the compound. Carol was surprised,

"What do you think?"  
Natasha said,

"Well, we do have to investigate this. Avengers…ASSEMBLE!"

**In the downtown area… **

Spider-man web-slinged his way across one of the buildings and, as he landed on the side of one of the buildings, he looked at some of the destruction that was caused. Several cars were overturned and on fire. Peter looked around,

"So, where is this-?"

His spider-sense went off as he narrowly dodged an attack from below. He flipped and looked down at his assailant.

She was a girl with a red and yellow skintight costume, and her mask concealing everything but her mouth and the lower half of her face. She hissed,

"Die, Spider-man!"  
Spider-man flipped up and quipped,

"Seriously? Don't you want to flirt with me first? I mean, we just met and everything but, then again, if you wanted to go on a date with me, you could only ask."

He dodged another kick as he continued,

"But, seriously. What are you supposed to be?"  
The girl said,

"I'm Spider-woman!"  
Spider-man blinked,

"Oh, that is totally copy-right infringement right here. I mean, don't get me wrong; you're good looking and everything. And, we've got so much in common, too! We're both spider-powered!"

Spider-woman shouted,

"Stop it! You're driving me crazy!"

From a roof top not too far away, Satana was laying down in the air on her stomach, watching the chaos unfold. She began laughing,

"Oh, this is too rich! Too rich at all!"  
She then sighed,

"I just wish Crisis was here to share this moment with me."

"You know that old expression; Satana."

The succubus turned and her eyes lit up.

Crisis was floating in the air, his arms folded. He glared through his glasses,

"Be careful what you wish for."

Satana shook her head,

"Well, you came, and you're all alone."

"Don't count on it, bitch!"

Persiana was on the building near her.

"The furball and I agree one on thing, Satana. You don't deserve him."

Miss Marvel hovered behind Satana. The blonde glared at the succubus,

"Leave Crisis alone."

Satana blinked,

"So, the three of you are going to gang up on me while Spider-woman destroys the city."

Leon smirked,

"Not exactly. You see, I knew you were close by when I was coming in. The other West Coast Avengers are handling the problem of whoever this Spider-woman is."

Satana looked around for a moment before saying,

"Well, I guess you're not really interested in why she's here, or what this is all really about."

Persiana hissed,

"And what would that be?"

"She means me, Farrah."

The white-haired cat-girl's face dropped. She slowly turned around and roared in surprise,

"YOU!"

Eve smirked smugly,

"Hello, Farrah. Did you miss Mommy?"

Next Chapter:

Spider-man continues his battle with the mysterious Spider-woman, while the other West Coast Avengers have to contend with Eve Willows and a seriously deranged machination created by Arnim Zola. What is it? Stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 6

**Taking AIM **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own my OCs. _

Chapter 6: The True Enemy Revealed 

Spider-man and Spider-woman were battling it out over on one of the buildings of San Diego. It was a very close match to say the least; both had spider-strength and reflexes, but Spider-woman was a bit more combat-trained than Spider-man.

Below the two fighting arachnid-powered people, Black Widow and the other teen West Coast Avengers were securing the area and watching the fight. Crystal asked,

"Shouldn't we be helping them?"

T'challa flipped over a car,

"First, we must rescue these civilians. Then, we shall assist."

Just then, what was a seemingly gray man appeared and, picking up a pipe. He came at the Black Panther, but the Wakandan hero kicked him away. The gray man fell onto the street, but, then seemingly took on some of Black Panther's characteristics and recovered with some astonishing grace. Black Panther shook his head,

"I believe we have an uninvited guest."

Hercules smirked,

"How interesting."

He landed a hard punch on the gray man and he fell into a building. However, not only did this gray man recover, he also seemingly gained strength. He then picked up a car and threw it. The teen god of strength caught it and was astonished,

"What sorcery is this?"

Above the fight, Eve smirked,

"Like the newest creations?"

Persiana hissed,

"You mean Spider-woman?"

Eve nodded,

"Yes. You see, I figured out what I did wrong the last time, but, I had to be sure. Luckily, this young lady served as a very useful…volunteer."

Satana smirked,

"Not to mention that new thing that's beating all your friends down there."

Leon shook his head,

"I see it."  
Miss Marvel nodded,

"And I'm on it!"

She flew off at super speed. Eve shook her head,

"Truly pathetic. You know none of you can defeat it."

Farrah glared,

"And, what is it exactly?"

Eve admired her nails,

"Something a man named Arnim Zola created. He called it an Adaptoid."

Leon did not like the sound of that,

"What is that exactly?"

Eve explained,

"An Adaptoid is a robot that takes on the characteristics of any superhero that touches it. Or it touches them."  
Crisis said,

"Then, that means that…"

The blonde scientist chuckled evilly,

"Yes, the adaptoid can copy all of your powers."

Just then, Miss Marvel, Falcon, and Hercules were thrown into the building beneath them. Falcon groaned,

"This sucks."

Hercules shook his head,

" 'Tis a foul beast of a monster."

Persiana hissed,

"Make it stop, Mom!"  
She pounced, but Satana floated in front of her and revealed an orb of fire. Instantly, the cat-girl stopped in terror and backed away, her feline fear of fire coming into full view. Satana smiled,

"Well, well. Kitty's scared of a little spark. I wonder how'd she fight a big roaring flame."

Just then, a beam of light shot forth, knocking her out. Vision and Pulsar hovered near Crisis. Monica said,

"We'll handle Satana. Go fight that thing."

Leon nodded,

"Yeah."

He flew off at super-speed, wondering,

_How am I supposed to fight this thing? _

Next Chapter:

Crisis squares off one-on-one with the Adaptoid. Plus, the fight between the spiders continues!


	7. Chapter 7

**Taking AIM **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own my OCs. _

Chapter 7: Facing Off! 

Spider-woman glared,

"Why won't you die, you pathetic arachnid?"

Spider-man quipped back,

"You can't kill me! I still have a contract with Marvel Comics!"

He then blinked,

"Did I just break the Fourth Wall? Is this what it's like to be Deadpool?"

Jessica shook her head and saw Black Widow coming up the building. The AIM operative did the only thing she could do in this situation; she glided away. Spider-man looked at Spider-woman,

"You have got to be kidding me. She can fly too!"

He groaned,

"I seriously need to retool my costume."

Natasha nodded,

"We have to go after her."

She shot a wire out from her gauntlet and went after Spider-woman. Spider-man said,

"I am so talking to a lawyer when this is done. Everyone's ripping me off!"  
He shot a web line and followed the two teens.

Meanwhile, on the ground, War Machine and Wonder Man were struggling against the Adaptoid. Currently, the android had taken on all powers of all of the West Coast Avengers, with the exception of Vision, Pulsar, Crisis, and Persiana. It looked like a morbid composite of all the heroes. It threw the two adults to the side and moved in on a helpless Crystal.

Suddenly, Crisis flew in and landed a powerful punch to the Adaptoid's head. The Adaptoid went sailing into a wall, but with Black Panther's agility and Hercules' durability, it survived the attack. It then looked up and saw Crisis pull out his sword. The Adaptoid extended his hand and it too formed a sword. Leon blinked,

"This is going to be bad."

With Miss Marvel's speed, the Adaptoid went to work. Crisis and the android exchanged sword strikes, trying to one up each other. The red-eyed hero knew this would badly if they could not stop it. Something, however, was on his mind.

It was what Eve said about the Adaptoid, that it took on their powers exactly. What if the android not only took on Crisis' sword strength, but also his unstable precognition? He had to hope the android would flare up before it was too late.

The sword battle was intense to say the least; each blow from both the android and the red-eyed teen echoed loudly, like chiming bells. Sparks flew as the swords seemingly cut the air, only to collide with each other. The Adaptoid was going to do what it was programmed to do; kill the Avengers. Leon rolled out of the way and threw a parking meter at the android. The Adaptoid sliced in half and then charged in. It began moving even faster than before, attempting to get an attack in. Crisis kept blocking, frantically trying to keep his defense up, but the amateur swordsman got bested when the Adaptoid's blade struck him in his side. He fell down hard.

Crisis looked up and noticed the wound on his hips. Though it was not lethal, it did incapacitate him. He figured the android must have adapted to the sword's qualities to penetrate his invulnerable skin. He looked up and the red-eyed hero saw the Adaptoid raise the sword of its head, as if to strike a killing blow. Then, something happened. The Adaptoid looked at Crisis rather curiously and, somehow, the android's costume turned into Miss Marvel's costume. Leon narrowed his eyes, as if trying to figure something out. Then, it hit him; if this thing copied powers, maybe it copied personalities too.

Just then, Persiana pounced on the duplicating android,

"Get away from him!"

By coming into contact with the Adaptoid, Farrah had just given the android her powers as well. Just then, the android turned and stared at Persiana. It screamed in Miss Marvel's voice,

"You don't deserve him!"

Then it screamed in Persiana's voice,

"He's mine! You can't have him!"

Leon and Farrah looked on as the Adaptoid went back in between the two voices. It then began glowing rather ominously and a feeling swept over Crisis. He stood up and sped to the android and took off with it into the sky over San Diego. When he was far enough, he pitched the android. The android then exploded, causing such a force that it sent Crisis crashing back to the ground below. Persiana saw the crater not too far away and ran to her boyfriend. She saw him get up slowly, holding his side. He commented,

"I am never doing that again."

He was then tackled by his girlfriend, who held on to him tightly,

"Baby, I missed you so much! Are you all right?"

The lioness coiled her limbs around her boyfriend. Leon said,

"Yeah, I am."

Farrah smiled,

"Good."

She pressed down on his wound, threatening,

"Don't ever scare me like that, you understand?"

Leon nodded quickly,

"No, of course not."

Next Chapter:

Spider-woman gets apprehended, but Eve and Satana escape custody. Plus, what of Arnim Zola? Stay tuned, readers!


	8. Chapter 8

**Taking AIM **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own my OCs. _

Chapter 8: A Hope for a Cure 

Spider-woman was tied up in Spider-man's webbing. She was also knocked out by the Black Widow. The West Coast Avengers were now back at the compound, after cleaning up the mess from their fight with the Adaptoid and Spider-woman. Nick Fury said,

"We'll try and get her deprogrammed, but I don't know how long that'll last."

Persiana looked at the unconscious teen and cursed herself for letting her mother do this to another person. She said,

"First me, now her. This has got to stop. She has got to be stopped."

Black Panther shook his head,

"What of the android?"  
Hercules clenched his fists,

"Yes, I wish to have this rematch with that vile thing."

Leon, who had his side bandaged, said,

"The Adaptoid was destroyed. Apparently, when Farrah and Carol both touched it, it duplicated both their personalities as well as their powers. The two overwhelming forces ended up overloading the thing."

Miss Marvel smirked,

"I guess it couldn't handle a hormonal little tramp like her, now, could it?"

Farrah shot back,

"Oh, excuse me? Tramp? Look who's talking, Barbie!"

At this, the two erupted into another cat-fight. Spider-man shook his head,

"Even after all that, the two of them still want to fight."

Falcon, who had his ribs taped, said,

"At least we won."  
Pulsar cursed,

"Yeah, but Eve and Satana got away."

War Machine said,

"We'll find them, Monica. We'll find them."

**Meanwhile… **

Satana pouted,

"I can't believe you failed. I wanted Crisis!"

Eve muttered,

"Shut up. Just because they got Spider-woman and destroyed the Adaptoid does not mean I have entirely failed. Now, I know what to do with my experiments."

Arnim Zola, meanwhile, was listening in on the conversation. He shook his head,

"No. No, this time, I deal with the Avengers in my own way."

He began searching for some other experiments. He was not going to be beaten by a bunch of teenagers or by SHIELD. No, this was far from over…

End of Taking AIM!


End file.
